


[Podfic] Desk Work

by RsCreighton



Series: Amplificathon, 2015 [44]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, so much tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy's intent on knowing why the older men like him, and he can't say he's surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Desk Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ebyru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Desk Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437144) by [Andromeway (livin_on_borrowed_time)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livin_on_borrowed_time/pseuds/Andromeway). 



> Thanks to Andromeway for giving me permission to record this! <3
> 
> The opening song is [ In The Bush](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1PmX1xcCjfM%22) By Musique :D

Desk Work

By: Andromeway

 

11:59

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/%5bKingsman%5d%20Desk%20Work.mp3)

Streaming:


End file.
